Artemida
Artemida (także Artemis) - bogini łowów, polowania, łucznictwa, dzikiej przyrody, lasów, Księżyca, czystości, zwierząt, lasów, gór i porodu.Na wielu rzeźbach i obrazach przedstawia się ją z jeleniami lub w lesie. Uważana również za boginię płodności, niosącą pomoc rodzącym kobietom. Często utożsamiano ją z Hekate, Ejlejtyją i Selene. Jej rzymską odpowiedniczką była Diana. Historia Dzieciństwo Była córką Zeusa i Leto, siostrą bliźniaczką Apollina. Według mitu urodziła się pierwsza na wyspie Delos i przez krótki czas pomagała matce w porodzie syna, który odbył się także na Delos. Zaraz po tym udała się wraz z ciotką Hestią na Olimp, gdzie Zeus uznał ją za swoją córkę. Dostała ona od Pana siedem suk i sześć psów myśliwskich, a od Hefajstosa dostała łuk prosto z wyspy Lipara. Została trzecią dziewiczą boginią olimpijską - dwie pozostałe to Hestia i Atena. Polowała wraz ze swoimi wyznawczyniami. Jedną z nich była Britomartis, córka Zeusa, która była tak dobra w wyplataniu sieci, że bogini zamieniła ją w boginię. Niobe Niobe była królową Teb nad którymi władała wraz ze swoim mężem Amfionem. Mieli razem czternaścioro dzieci - siedem synów i siedem córek. Pyszna córka Tantala gdy usłyszała o święcie na cześć Leto - matki Artemidy i Apollina zaczęła się pysznić. Uważała, że jest od niej lepsza ponieważ w przeciwieństwie do niej urodziła czternaścioro dzieci. Kiedy Manto wzywała tebanki, by złożyły ofiarę Leto, Niobe odmówiła. Zaraz potem pojawili się Artemida i Apollo, którzy wybili dwanaścioro dzieci Niobe - Artemida zabijała córki, a Apollo synów Niobe. Przy życiu zostali jedynie Chloris oraz Amyklas. Widząc to Amfion odebrał sobie życie. Zeus zlitował się nad zrozpaczoną Niobe i zamienił ją skałę i przeniósł do Azji mniejszej, gdzie od tamtego czasu stoi góra Sypilos. Akteon Akteon był wielkim myśliwym, synem boga Aristajosa i śmiertelnej księżniczki Autonoe. Był szkolony przez centaura Chirona od którego dostał psy myśliwskie. Pewnego razu podczas polowania zobaczył Artemidę i jej towarzyszki kąpiące się w jeziorze i od razu się zakochał. Wyszedł z ukrycia i poprosił boginię o rękę. Wściekła bogini zamieniła go w jelenia i zagwizdnęła, czym zwabiła psy Akteona, które rozszarpały swojego pana. Smutek zwierząt po stracie pana ukoił Chiron, który wyrzeźbił posąg, dzięki czemu zwierzęta myślały, że ich właściciel cały czas jest z nimi. Sipriotes Następną osobą, która zobaczyła nagą Artemidę był Sipriotes, zwykły chłopiec. Gdy bogini go zobaczyła dała mu wybór, ponieważ był dzieckiem - albo śmierć albo zmiana płci. Sipriotes wybrał drugą opcję i dołączył do towarzyszek bogini. Tytios Hera wciąż wściekła po romansie Leto i Zeusa nasłała Tytiosa, potwora, który był także jej pasierbem, by porwał kochankę jej męża zmierzającą do Delf. Apollo gdy to ujrzał razem ze swoją siostrą zabili go złotymi i srebrnymi strzałami. Następnie udali się do pałacu Hadesa i poprosili swojego stryja o surową karę dla niego. Podobnie jak Prometeusz był przywiązany do skały, a każdego ranka pojawiał się sęp i wyjadał mu wnętrzności. Kallisto Jedną z wyznawczyń z orszaku Artemidy była nimfa Kallisto. Niestety jej uroda przyciągnęła uwagę Zeusa. Gdy król bogów ujrzał nimfę bezbronną, bez łuku i strzał postanowił ją uwieść. Przybrał postać Artemidy i usiadł koło łowczyni, która nie przejrzała podstępu. Fałszywa Artemida cały czas się przysuwała do nimfy, a gdy było dość blisko przytuliła i zaczęła całować z taką namiętnością, że Kallisto domyśliła się, że to nie może być jej pani i przyjaciółka. Dziewięć miesięcy później podczas kąpieli tylko ona nie chciała wchodzić do wody. Jej towarzyszki nimfy ze śmiechem zerwały z niej szatę i dowiedziały się o sekrecie - dziecku. Artemida wypędziła Kallisto z grona swoich towarzyszek, ponieważ zrezygnowanie z dziewictwa było zdradą. Po jakimś czasie Kallisto urodziła syna Arkasa. Gigantomachia Artemida odegrała bardzo ważną rolę w Gigantomachii. Jej pierwszym bohaterskim czynem było zabicie Aoladów, Otisa i Efialtesa, którzy stawiali górę na górze, by zniszczyć Olimp od góry. Nie dał im rady nawet Ares, którego uwięzili w dzbanie. Artemida zamieniła się w łanie i wyskoczyła na spotkanie gigantom. Oboje chcieli zabić zwierzynę i rzucili w nią oszczepami. Bogini uskoczyła, a oszczepy wbiły się ciała gigantów zabijając ich na miejscu. Razem z Heraklesem zabiła również jednego z ich braci, Grationa. Bufagos Artemida czasami wybierała się na samotne łowy w lasach Arkadii. Od czasu do czasu zdarzało jej się spotykać olbrzyma Bufagosa, Pożeracza Byków. Po kilku spotkaniach syn Japeta zakochał się w bogini, pomimo, że miał już żonę Promne. Bufagos jednak nie mógł bez niej żyć. Pewnego razu napadł ją, a bogini zabiła go śmiercionośną strzałą. Orion Wśród ofiar bogini jest także Orion, myśliwy olbrzym. Są trzy wersje, dlaczego Bogini zmierzyła się z Orionem: olbrzym wyzwał ją na pojedynek na rzuty, porwał jej towarzyszkę Opis lub próbował zgwałcić samą Artemidę. Bogini zesłana na Oriona skorpiona, którego jad okazał się śmiertelny. Alfejos Kolejnym mężczyzną zakochanym w Artemidzie był Alfejos, bóg rzeki o tej samej nazwie płynącej między Elidą, a Arkadią. Zawsze, gdy zmęczona bogini po łowach kąpała się w rzece, bóg prosił ją, by wyszła za niego, lecz ta odmawiała. W końcu syn Okeanosa wymyślił podstęp - zamierzał porwać córkę Zeusa, kiedy ta wraz z towarzyszkami będzie świętowała święto u ujścia rzeki Letrinoj. Artemida jednak przejrzała jego podstęp i razem z towarzyszkami umazała twarz błotem, a gdy Alfejos wbiegł na łąkę, na której odbywały się obrzędy, nie mógł rozpoznać, która to bogini łowów, więc odszedł ku uciesze boginek. Potem zakochał się w Atreuzie, jednej z towarzyszek Artemidy, i aby być blisko niej, został myśliwym i przyłączył się do orszaku bogini. Lecz Atruza, podobnie jak jej pani i opiekunka Artemida, gardziła miłością i nie chciała przyjąć zalotów Alfejosa. Przerażona jego natarczywością uciekła, a potem z pomocą Artemidy zamieniła się w źródło. Zanim Alfejos zdołał zmieszać z nią swoje wody, ziemia rozstąpiła się i Atreuza dostała się podziemną drogą do Syrakuz, gdzie wynurzyła się na powierzchnię na wyspie Ortygii, tworząc obszerną sadzawkę. Adonis Artemida ma swój udział w micie o Adonisie. W jednej z wersji mitu zabija mężczyznę, bo przechwalał się, że jest lepszym myśliwym od niej. W innej wersji Afrodyta przysłużyła się do śmierci Hyppolytosa, ulubieńca Artemidy za co bogini chciała się zemścić. Agamemnon Podobnych czynów jak Adonis dopuścił się Agamemnon, który według mitu uznawał się za lepszego od Artemis w strzelaniu z łuku. Jasnowidz Kalchas poradził mu, że ukorzy boginię tylko jeśli odda jej córkę, Ifigenię. Tak też zrobił, zostawił ją na ołtarzu, lecz bogini w ostatniej chwili zamieniła ją na łanię. Artemida zabrała stamtąd Ifigenię i według różnych wersji, udała się z nią do kapłanów w Taurydzie i osadziła jako kapłankę w dalekim kraju lub też uczyniła z niej nieśmiertelną towarzyszkę. Chione Chione, córka Boreasza, w której zakochał się Hermes i Apollo, przechwalała się, że jest lepsza od Artemidy, bo zakochali się w niej dwaj bogowie, a ona była dziewicą. Bogini zabiła ją strzałą z łuku, jednak w innych wersjach nieśmiertelni chronili Chione przed gniewem Artemis. Dzik Kalidoński Artemida wywołała polowanie na dzika kaledońskiego. Pewnego razu bowiem król Kalidonii, Ojneus zapomniał złożyć ofiarę Artemidzie co tak rozwścieczyło boginię. Potwór został pokonany, ale w jego zabiciu uczestniczyło wiele znanych greckich herosów w tym Atalanta. Jako niemowlę została porzucona przez ojca i uratowana przez Artemis. Atalanta wyrosła na znakomitą łowczynię, zraniła dzika, a jego skórę złożyła w ofierze Artemidzie. Wojna Trojańska W wojnie trojańskiej Artemida stała po stronie Trojan. Homer opisuje nawet bójkę z Herą, w efekcie której bogini nieba rozdarła kołczan Artemidy, a ta pobiegła z płaczem do Zeusa. Leto pozbierała boskie strzały, które upadły na ziemię. Wspomagała w ucieczce Eneasza. Galeria Sztuka Artemis Efeze.jpg|Posąg Artemidy z Efezu 4549 - Istanbul - Museo archeol. - Artemide - Copia rom. da orig. sec. IV a.C. - da Mitilene - Foto G. Dall'Orto 28-5-2006.jpg|Artemida, Muzeum Archeologiczne w Istambule Artemis Louvre Ma2906 n01.jpg|Luwr Artemis Louvre MNB356 n01.jpg|Luwr 7405 - Piraeus Arch. Museum, Athens - Artemis - Photo by Giovanni Dall'Orto, Nov 14 2009.jpg|Muzeum w Pireusie Artemis Kephisodotos Musei Capitolini MC1123.jpg|Muzea Kapitolińskie Artemis Glyptothek Munich 227.jpg|Monachium Świątynie Ephesus, ruins of the Temple of Artemis.jpg|Ruiny świątyni Artemidy w Efezie, niegdyś jeden z siedmiu cudów świata Brauron - Π-shaped stoa2.jpg|Brauron 20140418 corfu061.JPG|Pozostałości na wyspie Korfu Temple Artemis Delos 0502236.jpg|Wyspa Delos Jerash BW 23.JPG|Duże ruiny w Jerash (obecnie w Jordanii) Temple of Artemis in Sardis.jpg|Świątynia w Sardis (obecnie w Turcji) Artemis temple (Leros).jpg|Pozostałości w Leros Temple of Artemis Tauropolos.JPG|Fundamenty świątyni w Tauropolos Fanarty Artemida-0.jpg Artemida .jpg Grafika • Artemida - Stregatto10.jpg Artemida (290×289) GP.png.png Artemis mroczna łowczyni.jpg Artemida-1.jpg en:Artemis nl:Artemis ru:Артемида Kategoria:Bogowie greccy